Life In StarDust Feild
This is a FanFiction made by Banddy Andy like it go tell me at my talk page. The Prolouge This is the story of my life in StarDust Feilds my name is T. Bright and this is the story of my life enjoy. Ch 1 How I Arrived This story begins with I T. Bright moving from my home in Toad Town to The BeanBean Castle town I am about to take off from the airport and head to the BeanBean Kingdom where I would stay with my friend Jeff and his wife Ann. Oh the plane is taking off and now I'm air born so hopefully soon I well land and get my own home and start a new life. What was that I heard an explosion hey why is everyone screaming I look up and see the plane is tilted straight down an I realize Were going to crash. Ch 2 My Arrival Ohhhh my head what happened OHHH I remember the plane crashed here but where is here? I get up and look around and see rocks and purple star dust every where I also see a building in the distance but I also see the plane. It is completely destroyed I rush over to see if any one else is alive when I get to the wreck I see that everyone else is dead. I am in shock but am able to hobble over to the building and open the door I was not excpecting to find what I found. Ch 3 The Border Bros When I open the door I see a small room with a picture of a castle I also see a flag pole and a long red carpet. I look up and see two Hammer Bros holding a rope at the end of the carpet I am able to mutter the words "help me" and I am knocked out cold. I wake up about three hours later with the two Hammer Bros in my face I scream and both of them jump back I ask what is going on and find out that I have a broken arm I also ask who the two Hammer Bros are and they reply that they are The Border Bros. I currently have no strength so I lay my head down and fall fast asleep. Ch 4 My New Home I awake to find that the Border Bros are not home I get up and walk out the other door in the small house and find the two Bros standing outside. I walk up to them and ask where I am they reply "you are in StarDust Feilds" the border line of the BeanBean and the Mushroom Kingdoms. I ask how to get out of here but they reply "there is no way out" I am shocked by this awnser and ask where I am going to live. However when I say this the bros look at me and smile they tell me to close my eyes so I do. I can feel one of them pick me up and we start to walk we walk for about ten minuets and we stop they say to open my eyes so I do it and when I do I see a nice two story house the Bros say this is where I can live. Ch 5 The Local Creatures I am now settled in to my nice new house and decide to go and explore my new home. So I set out and look around the feilds there is not alot by my house or the Border Bros House so I decide to go out further. After I go out a way's I start to see alot of Fighter Flies running about I also see Bullet Bills roaming around and Bill Blasters shooting out puffs of smoke. Now most people would be afraid of these creatures but I'm not because I know there harmless I keep walking untill I find a metal star shaped hatch in the ground. I try to open it but I can't just as I was waking away I heard it open I looked and saw to toads. Ch 6 The Star Toads Too my surprise two Star Toads were standing on top of the hatch. I looked closely at them and saw that one was red and the other was green I also saw that they were both old I mean really old. They asked who is was and I replyed T.Bright is my name I then asked who they were but they refused to awnser. I asked one more time who were they still no responce I then asked if they would awnser my question they said no I asked if they lived here they said yes but they are leaveing right now and before I could ask another question they dissapered. this chilled me to the bone and then I ran home. Ch 7 GHOSTS The day after my weird encounter I went over to the Borde Bros house and asked them about it. When I got there I told the Bros the whole story and then they replyed "so they finally left". This awnser some what scared me I then asked what are you talking about they then told me the story of the Star Shade Brothers and how they once helped out the famous Mario Brothers and how they died soon after that but the only time the Mario Bros were ever here was ten years ago. They then said that the Star Shade Brothers were killed by old age and that there ghosts could never rest untill they met some one who had a pure soul. I then relized that I had A pure soul and I put them to rest this made me happy. Ch 8 Toalstar I have been here for about 2 months now and I have met everyone even Toalstar. He claims to be the king of the feilds but no one relly takes him seriously. I met him one day while me and the Border Bros were giveing the Star Shade Bros a propor funeral. He came along after the funeral to see what is going on now from what the Bros told me I thought he was mean and greedy but he was nice and generous. But the Bros did say that he changed after the Mario Bros beat him up he said he was sorry that the Star Shade bros we're dead and I could tell he ment it. Epiloge So I've been here for over a year me the Border Bros, and Toalstar are all freinds In the ened I lived happly ever after.THE END Category: Life Series Category: Fan Fiction Category: Life Books